


You're on Warning

by wordsofaninsanemind



Series: The Amazing Series [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody tries to get himself a point to defeat the Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're on Warning

I lay on the bed in the hotel room it was 4 a.m. on a Monday morning, we had just arrived after a grueling 7 hour drive that was only suppose to be 3 but there was an accident. I could hear the guys making their way into the room now. Cody had slept almost six hours so he had been talking for over an hour now non stop.

"Come on Ted you have to know."

"I don't. If you want to know you need to ask Juli." Ted said glancing over at me as he put down our bags. "You alright, hun?"

"Yeah, just tired," I replied.

"I should of drove," he said sitting down next to me and running his hand down my cheek.

"Nah, Ted, its cool. I just want to go to sleep and cuddle," I said smiling up at the man I loved.

"God, you two are disgusting. Really, is it ever going to end?" Cody scoffed.

"Listen, I don't want to hear you, dumpling, you slept the entire drive while I drove," I said sitting up and glaring at him.

"Oh and you are going to tell me Ted didn't sleep?" Cody questioned me.

"No Ted was up the entire time with me, smarty pants."

"Oh, well, whatever," Cody said. "Jewels when is the next time we are seeing Amanda?"

"You couldn't wait until later to ask that," Ted said looking at him.

"No, I need to know so I can get myself ready for her."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know call her and ask her," I said pulling my phone out and throwing it at him. "Now leave me alone."

He opened the phone, "Gross. You even have pictures of you kissing on the inside of your phone?"

"Do you ever stop? It is MY phone after all and I wouldn't suggest calling her now, she is sleeping. She'll be pissed if she finds out you are on the other end of that call and not me."

"Really? Score!" I rolled my eyes as he found her name in the phone and dialed her number.

Cody's conversation:

"This better be good." She said answering the phone.

He giggled, "Hello, Princess."

"Uh, who is this and why do you have Juli's phone?"

"Are you serious? You don't know who I am?"

"I can't see you, dumbass." Amanda groggily replied.

"Oh, it's Cody."

"Obviously, you are the only dumbass I know that would call me at 4 a.m. What do you want?"

He growled into the phone, "to wake you up obviously."

"Do I need to put you on warning?" she hissed at him through the phone.

"Warning for what?" he asked smiling now proudly at himself that she was angry.

"That is for me to know and you to not know until you see me."

"Well when is that going to be?" he asked.

"You better hope it isn't tomorrow."

He laughed, "Yeah right."

"Cody Rhodes when you see me again it will not be a good day for you." She said and hung up.

"She hung up on me," he said closing the phone.

"And you are surprised why?" Ted asked him.

"No one hangs up on Cody Rhodes!" he said angrily. "That is it, No more Mr. Nice Rhodes."

"Good one. No more Mr. Nice Rhodes," I said taking my phone from his hand. "I'm pretty sure you can't be mean to a fly."

He glared at me, "Stop it or you'll be on my list too."

"Ohhhh, I'm shaking where I stand," I said pretending to shake.

"That is not funny!" he yelled at me.

"Cody, calm your ass down," Ted said coming in between the two of us.

"Ya'll think you are so funny. Always picking on me but not anymore, I won't let ya'll walk all over me."

I rolled my eyes, walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter down. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'm serious," he said looking at Ted.

"Listen, Cody, it isn't all that serious. Amanda picks on you because you pick on her too." Ted said to him.

"But Ted, I just try to be nice and she pushes my buttons."

"I think you like her a little too much," Ted said turning and walking away from him to get ready for bed.

"Like her? Like her! I don't like her. How could you-How could you ever think that?" he paused. "Do you think she thinks that?" he said more to himself than us.

Ted lay down in bed next to me. "Is he ever going to shut up?"

"I hope so or I may have to knock him out," Ted said engulfing me in his arms.

"Maybe she likes me," Cody said sitting on the couch pondering his situation.

"Can you have that conversation to yourself, please?" I asked as my phone went off with a text message and he ignored me. Picking up the phone I read the text, 'I hate him. I put him on warning." I laughed to myself. 'Right now he is contemplating if he likes you or you like him.'

"Goodnight Jewels," Ted whispered in my ear.

"Night, love," I said getting comfortable as another text on my phone went off. 'Let him think that I like him. Princess three Cody zero.' I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Stop laughing at me," Cody interjected from the couch.

"For your information, I was laughing at this text from Amanda."

"What'd it say?" he asked standing up from the couch so quickly that he almost fell back over.

"Princess four Cody zero," I said putting the phone back down and closing my eyes.

"Why that witch wait until I see her face to face. Just wait." He said sitting back down. Cody stared off into space contemplating what he could do to even the score up. Though Ted and I are pretty convinced…you can't beat a princess.


End file.
